User talk:Zenolord095
1st Lieutenant, Seth Arkaies The academy days When Seth first got to the U.N.S.C. academy, on he was blown away. It was everything that his father had described to him. In a matter of fact, the whole place was everything he imagined and more. Oh, except for the instructors. The instructors made his life a living hell. They threw everything they could possible dish out at the recruit in Seth's Class. During his second year at the academy Seth wasn’t given too many classes, but they weren’t too bad. After the instructors taught him how to use a gun, he spent a considerable amount of time at the firing range. He didn’t really care too much about accuracy and hitting the target, every, single, time. He wasn’t looking to be a sharpshooter. He knew that snipers had big advantages but he preferd a more, direct aproach. Every time he went to go pop off a few rounds, there would always be this one girl. Her name was Jessica, and she was EVIL. He had three classes with her. The first was Recon: scouting and intelligence gathering, next was hand-to-hand combat, and then strategic analysis. Seth and Jessica were at the top of each class. They both had strategic minds of that of a 4 star general. They could beat the combat teacher in team battles and one-on-one matches. They could infiltrate enemy an enemy base, Neutralize their targets or secure objectives, and get out of there with maximum effectiveness. "It seemed like she hated me at times but I think she secretly liked me," says Seth. "She would always have her eye on me and when we were on teams during training simulations, she would always try to get close to me. It's kind of creepy, but she was hot." One day, around the last few days before the graduation, Jessica finally built the courage to ask Seth out on a date. He was shocked at first and then came around. He accepted her invitation and they snuck out to her dorm. They started telling jokes and stories and one thing lead to another. They were in love. But, for some odd reason, Jessica denied their love. She wanted them to be friends and they considered themselves as siblings. That lucky punk got to his dorm before the inspection was at his room. They were assigned to different units after graduation but he got a picture of her and something to remember her by. They both promised each other that they would see one another one day and fight side-by-side on the frontlines. The war days Arkaies was first stationed on a planet called "Half Sun", after graduating from the academy. He was placed under the command of Sergeant ring, leader of Omega squad. Omega 28 was a part of the 7th armed battalion. Ring was a real hardcore bastared. He greeted the me and the rest of the new recruits breifly and then it seemed like it was back to the academy. Ring felt that any slacking in fittnes would put the squad in danger in a combat situation so he always ordered intense drills and P.T. (Physical Training). after a few months of the gruesome exercises, the squad and I were was given a well-deserved break. Omega was finally given a chance to relax, get together and get to know their fellow squad mates. Shortly after, Omega was called to action. Their first mission was to investigate the dissaparrance of one of our squads. They were briefed by their C.O. Lt. Colonel Joshua Epsil. "Echo 12 was on a pratrol when we lost contact with them." said the colonel. the other side of a mountain ridge. Epsil informed them of the situation. It was just a simple, "sneak and peek". They had Gamma 6 standing by in a pelican for support, if needed. Little did they know that they were running into a straight ambush? Once they arrived at the site nothing special really happened right away. Sarge told Alpha team to go and check out the site. We didn't see it at first and then we looked underground. We found a large structure and Alpha found a path way into the complex. They found a large steal door with a coded lock near the door. They radioed Moon for further orders. "See if you can hack that thing, but be discreet about it. I’m going to raided the Colonel and inform him of the situation." Two minutes later, Alpha had hacked the damned thing and moved in. Gun fire crackled on the channel. A faint groan echoed through their headsets. "REPORT! What the hell just happened," said Moon with fear and questions in his head. "We were ambushed but a few rebels, Ricky is hit but we got them," Corporal Manner reported. "Fall back to the surface," Moon said. "Negative, rebels are closing in," said the Corporal said. "Ricky is banged up pretty bad and can’t be moved. Might be a good time to call in the cavalry and get your asses down here." Sgt. Moon came back on. "Here we come, hold on Alpha we're on our way. Is that door big enough for the Warthogs to roll in through?" "No sir you'll have to come in on foot," Said Manner. The Sergeant Sighed in frustration and said, "I'm calling it in and we're on our way. Sit tight." Moon and the rest of Omega 26 charged through the catwalk and immediately rushed to support Alpha team and their wounded comrade. There were innies everywhere. Seth finally got some real action and it felt like hell. Guess the first recruits usually freeze up like this he thought. He finally snapped out of it and started returning fire to those bastereds. They held out until Gamma squad could get there and finish the rest off. They found the one reble hiding in a office curled up in a ball. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. The man looked to be there leader and so the two squads returned to base with the innie Once at the base, they through the man in a cell and went to go de-brief Epsil. Five men had been KIA and a couple WIA. Ricky was lucky. He survived and he is stable. Epsil told Fleetcom on Reach that they captured an innie and want to know how to proceed. About a few short hours later, one of those ONI spooks showed up and began to interrogate the prisoner. "Thanks for the assist back their Gamma, I thought we were toast for sure," Sgt. Moon said to Gamma's leader. Their squad had been wearing some assault armor with helmets and went they took them off Seth and his squad got to look into the eyes of their saviors. There squad's leader was someone Seth hadn’t seen on the base. Her name was Gunnery Sergeant Torri Lancer and she was one hardcore officer. Sgt. Torri was a war veteran and has fought the rebels many times in the past. She and gamma have been through a lot together, fighting the rebels, losing good men. She used to be an O.D.S.T. but do to some unfortunate circumstances she requested to be a regular good old fashion marine. Seth would talk to her occasionally to find out about the helljumpers. He really envied them, and how they get things done. He hoped that some day he could join their ranks. A few weeks past and there wasn’t really anything going on? Seth had just got promoted to a Lance Corporal. A Frigate, the "Careless Burly" had stopped by to do a routine inspection. Everything went fine when all of a sudden a few rebel ships came in and blew the Careless to bits. The surviving crew from the Carless had rushed to get inside the base. We started to mobilize all of our troops for when those damn rebels come down and try to finish us off. This is where the fun really begins, Seth thought to himself. All those years of training, that battle with those rebels in the underground compound, it had prepared me for this moment right here. One ship landed a few clicks away from the base and then started charging towards the base. We knew that the base was the best defendable place to hold out until help arrived. When the rebels finally reached the base, all hell broke loose. Our turrets began to flash as the bullets rammed their way out of the barrels with a fury. The rebels started to unload their guns as well. They carried a squad with rocket launchers and began to take out our turrets one-by-one. Epsil Omega, Gamma, and Delta squads to prep the warthogs, scorpions for an emeadeatly retreat. We also prepped a couple of elephants. "It's getting a little warm out here," Said Epsil. "What's taking you guys so long?" "We're ready; you guys can get your asses down here now." Sgt. Torri said in a very irritated voice. When the rest of the battalion got to the vehicle depot they all mounted up and headed for the city. Seth was mounted on the turret of a warthog. His warthog had been near the end of the convoy. Once the rebles finaly relized what the battalion was up to the sent a few fighters to stop our retreat.